Diferente
by G.G25
Summary: La amistad entre ellos surgió de la nada, con el tiempo se hicieron grandes amigos casi inseparables, pero ¿que pasa cuando ese cariño que siente se convierte en algo mas? ¿Que pasa cuando se pretende cruzar esa barrera? •UbbxPan• SUSPENDIDO HASTA NUEVO AVISO •En edición•
1. Chapter 1

Observo como su maestro dejaba la postura de pelea y en su cara se formaba una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa boba, sin saber el por que de la reacción él hizo lo mismo, en su rostro se formo una sonrisa y comenzó a preguntarse ¿por que esa sonrisa?

- Abuelito – Escucho a lo lejos, era una voz infantil y de niña, volteo a ver y se encontró con una hermosa niña pequeña de tan solo 4 años de edad, su cabello negro, su piel blanca y cuidada, sus hermosos ojos negros, era tan linda, entonces llego a su mente una pregunta ¿Cómo había llegado esa niña ahí? Estaban en una isla, y la niña era muy pequeña, sin saber por que se preocupo de tan solo pensar cuantas cosas le pudieron haber sucedido en el camino.

- Papá – Suspiro aliviado, era un gran alivio escuchar que la niña no venía sola.

- Goten, Pan, que bien que están aquí – Contesto su maestro con mucha alegría en sus palabras.

- Sentimos tu ki, fue difícil pero en fin, Pan tenía muchas ganas de visitar a su abuelo y como Gohan ni Videl pueden traerla, la traje yo – Agrego una sonrisa, si de por sí, ellos dos ya eran parecidos esas sonrisas tontas que ambos hacían los hacia verse mucho mas parecidos.

- Oh por cierto, Uub – Le dijo refiriéndose al chico pequeño – él es Goten mi hijo menor y ella es mi nieta Pan –

-Mucho gusto, señor – dijo Uub.

- Abuelito, ¿vas a ir a la casa? Vamos yo ya tengo hambre – Comento la niña.

- Señor Goku – Se escucho la voz de la madre de Uub – ¿Ellos son sus invitados? – Pregunto la madre del pequeño.

- Si pero no te preocupes nosotros iremos a comer a otro lado –

- No, claro que no Señor Goku, si son sus invitados tan bien son mis invitados, quédense a comer por favor, en este momento casi esta lista la comida – Les dijo a Goten y Pan.

- Bien, pues ¡que se queden! – Dijo muy animado Goku. Le emocionaba saber que al menos pasaría un día con su hijo, el cual tuvo muy poco tiempo de convivencia, y con su nietecita Pan, su adorada Pan, recordaba como sin saberlo y de la nada en el momento que Goku tenía cargada por primera vez a Pan en el hospital, esta abrió sus ojos, dejando ver unos penetrantes y oscuros ojos y de la nada sintió una gran conexión con ella.

Fueron adentro de la casa de Uub, era algo pequeña pero no llegaba a serlo tanto como para decir que era una choza, Goten y Goku hablaban y hablaban cosas de Goten, le decía cosas de Milk, que debería visitarlos, que todos están normal, en fin cosas tribales, los hermanos de Uub estaban con sus demás amigos, la mamá de Uub estaba en la cocina entonces los únicos sin hacer nada eran Pan y Uub. La pequeña niña se acerco a él y lo invito a jugar.

- Oye, ¿tienes juguetes? – Le pregunto Pan.

- Ya no, todos son ahora de mis hermanos, mejor juguemos afuera – Le dijo con una sonrisa, esa niña le simpatizaba, no sabía por que, simplemente sin conocerla llegaba a quererla, la guio hacia afuera y comenzaron a jugar el juego de las atrapadas. Se llevaron bien a pesar de que Uub era un niño tímido Pan hacia que esa timidez quedara fuera, lo hacia ver _diferente_.

No pasaron mas de 40 minutos, llego la hora de la comida, ellos dos comieron afuera, ya sabían mucho del otro como por decir su color favorito, su juego preferido, su comida preferida, en fin, comenzaban a hacerse amigos sin problema alguno, platicaban mucho y también reían mucho, Goten los miraba y se preguntaba ¿Cómo una niña de 4 años puede hablar tanto con un niño de 9? ¿No se aburren de solo hablar?

- Pan, entrenemos – Se escucho la voz de su preciado abuelito.

- ¡Claro! – Grito prácticamente, le emocionaba mucho que su abuelito al fin la invitara a entrenar, ella esperaba con ansias ese momento, quería y anhelaba por demás el día en que su abuelo la entrenara.

- Vamos – Caminaron a un lugar un poco mas alejado, después de todo, esa isla no eran tan pequeña, podría decirse que era un pequeña ciudad en proceso. Goku se puso en posición de combate y Uub se preguntaba si era enserio la proposición de su maestro, la pequeña soltó un grito y salto sobre su abuelo, sus movimientos no eran tan precisos porque ella no tenía ningún tipo de entrenamiento pero hacia el intento, él solo podía mirar admirado la dedicación de la pequeña, sus golpes trataban de ir directo hacia el rostro de Goku, él lo había intentado y ninguno daba, pero los de ella, no todos pero una parte si alcanzaba a darle, conto al menos que en la cara le propino 4 golpes.

Así duro mucho más la pelea, él observaba admirado de la "gran" pelea que daban ellos dos, hasta que Goku quiso ponerle fin.

- Vamos, no llores Pan, después te entrenare como a Uub y podremos tener una pelea en la que no pueda ganar fácilmente ¿Te parece? –

- No, yo ya quiero entrenar – Dijo medio llorando – Abuelito, entréname como a Uub – Grito con lagrimas ya en los ojos.

- No, Pan, Gohan me mataría si en vez de ir a la escuela vienes a entrenar – La abrazo.

- Abuelito, yo quiero entrenar – Lloraba más la niña.

- Papá, si quieres yo hablo con Gohan, después de todo estamos de vacaciones, es por eso que vinimos, al menos que se quede unos 2 días, ya sabes como puede llegar a ser si no le dan lo que quiere – Le dijo Goten a Goku que trataba de calmar a Pan.

- ¡Que gran idea tuviste Goten! ¿Te gusta la idea de tu tío Goten, Pan? – Le pregunto Goku a Pan, que ya no lloraba solo sollozaba para que vieran que aún estaba "llorando".

- ¡Si, abuelito! Me quedare contigo y con Uub –

- Perfecto, esa es mi Pan – Chocaron sus manos.

Entonces la pequeña Pan, desde ese día entrenaría más a menudo con su abuelo y su nuevo amigo Uub.

Pasaron dos días y como había quedado Goten fue por Pan. Ella ya había planificado otro día en el que volvería entrenar junto a Goku y Uub, el pequeño se entristecía, solo habían sido dos días pero ya se estaba encariñando con ella, la conoció mas, sabia que su color preferido era: Naranja, su fruta preferida era: Mango, la comida que mas le gustaba: Cualquiera que hiciera su abuela Milk, su pasatiempo: Entrenar o ir al parque, que lo que quiere para su cumpleaños es: un perro igual al de su abuelo Satán, que lo que mas odiaba: su ceja, y muchas mas cosas, no quería que se fuera, su presencia en una forma extraña e incomprensible lo hacia diferente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes ni el mundo de Dragon Ball me pertenecen solo son propiedad de Akira Torimaya.

_ "La vida pasa rápido, no hay tiempo de mirar hacia atrás y ver en que te equivocaste, solo vive y siente..."_

* * *

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Pan se fue, ella había prometido volver para estar entrenando con él mucho más tiempo porque ahora tenía vacaciones, ella entraría al kínder y no podría estar entonces tanto tiempo junto a su abuelo y Uub.

Una figura grande se puso junto a él de pie, Uub estaba acostado sobre el césped, en una pequeña colina que había en la isla, el sujeto miro igual que Uub hacia el cielo entonces lo volteo a ver de nuevo.

- Vamos, Uub, Pan volverá, no estés triste, ella prometió volver, es más si quieres en este momento ¡vamos por ella! – Con una gran sonrisa dijo demasiado simple, él, su maestro, su amigo, hasta lo podía llegar a ver como un padre, hacia que las cosas sonaran siempre mejor, sus bobas sonrisas hacían que él también sonriera y saliera un poco de felicidad.

- Esta bien señor Goku, no es eso, solo estaba algo cansado – Mintió; quería que Pan volviera, quería a su amiga de vuelta. – Ya comenzamos a entrenar, bueno si usted quiere – Siguió diciendo para que Goku no supiera su verdadero estado de animo.

- Bien, comencemos, no podernos dejar por mucho tiempo el entrenamiento, Uub –

Comenzaron a entrenar, aprendió a hacer nuevas técnicas, como hacer que sus golpes fueran más precisos, en fin, un entrenamiento normal, en pocas palabras. Pero justo cuando iban a dejar de entrenar, Uub escucho la voz, su linda y aniñada voz.

- Abuelito, llegue –

- Hola Pan, que bien que ya llegaste Uub comenzaba a extrañarte sabes – Le decía a la niña que sostenía en sus brazos.

- ¿Enserio me extrañaste Uub? ¡Que bien! Yo también te extrañe, tenía muchas ganas de jugar contigo otra vez – Le tomo del brazos mientras le decía eso con ojos brillosos, ella se sentía tan bien de saber que su amigo Uub la quería tanto como ella a él.

- Bien, niños, ¿Quieren entrenar o comer? – Pregunto Goku a los dos pequeños que estaban con él.

- ¡Vamos a comer abuelito! –Grito eufórica Pan.

-¡Si! Yo también ya tengo algo de hambre – Siguió Uub a Pan, sabía lo que tramaba la niña, igual que el otro día, comer, dejar el plato en un lado olvidado, jugar y jugar hasta que Goku terminara de comer y sabían perfectamente que Goku no era de tardarse poco.

- Bien, si es lo que quieren – Contesto con simplicidad, viendo a los dos niños, no entendía como los llegaba a querer tanto, no había duda alguna que esos dos pequeños eran especiales para él, y él sabía perfectamente que tenían un _lazo_, una_ unión, _algo _especial _que compartían.

- Agh – Dijo un joven fastidiado para sí mismo, estaba perdido, debía aceptarlo, se perdió en la gran universidad de la capital del Oeste. Había demasiada gente, jamás se había puesto a pensar en cuantas personas estudiaban ahí, en cuantas personas sabrían que era nuevo, en cuantas personas serían tan groseras y cuando pasaran y chocaran con él lo voltearían a ver mal.

Una cabeza de hermosos cabellos negros caminaba con la cabeza baja, sabía que todos la miraban, no le gustaba que su papá trabajara ahí, estaría bien si trabajara dando clases en secundaria pero tenía que darlas en universidad y cuando llegaban tenía que atravesar todo el campus de universidad, soportando como todos se volteaban a verla, como si fuera un bicho raro, y solo por que su padre se rehusaba a pararse en medio de la calle y dejarla por el campus secundario; decía que eso era como infringir la ley ¡Por Kami! En ese lugar todos se paraban de la nada en media calle para bajar a los de su edad.

De repente le dio por dejar de mirar al piso, ella tenía carácter si alguien trataba de hacerle daño ella respondería igual, si alguien la miraba feo ella respondería con una mirada más fea, dejo de pensar por un minuto, dejo de ver a todas esas personas que al menos le llevaban unos 4 años, se concentro en una cabellera negra de corte sin igual, su cara formo la sonrisa más grande que había hecho en estos 11 años de ya no haberlo visto.

-Buu – Se acerco diciéndole al oído.

- ¿Nap? – Pregunto con una sonrisa igual a la de la chica, aún no se olvidaban de la vez cuando decidieron decir sus nombres al revés, sería como un nombrado especial.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace tanto que no te veía – Le dio un gran abrazo, ella tenía solo 15 años, ya casi tendría 16 y se tuvo que poner de puntillas para poder darle un buen abrazo – Ya te extrañaba tonto – Puso un mano sobre la cabellera de Uub.

- Estudiare – Le dijo abrazándola por los hombros – Mamá no quiere que viva de luchas, o al menos de luchas sin estudio –Dijo con algo de enojo.

- Bien, podremos salir, ¡podremos hacer tantas cosas ahora que estas aquí! ¡QUE EMOCION! – Grito muy emocionada, le gustaba, le engrandecía en una manera enorme su corazón al saber que Uub estaría ahora ahí, que tendría a su gran amigo Uub, a su Buu.

- Claro, saldremos tanto que ya ni siquiera conocerás tu casa, olvidaran que vives ahí, ahora ¡viviremos en las calles! – Grito de igual manera que ella, estaban emocionados, no podían esconder el gran sentimiento que le dio cuando se encontraron de nuevo, volverse a ver, después de 11 años sin verse, de solo haber hablado por teléfono si acaso unas 5 veces en estos 11 largos y dolorosos años.

- ¿Comerás con migo? –

- Claro, dejare que comas como toda una sayayin que eres –

- Perfecto, te veré en el almuerzo, en la puerta del comedor, ahora si me tengo que ir, todavía tengo mucho que recorrer y aquí papá no me deja volar –

- ¿Gohan da clases aquí? –

- Claro, tal vez vaya a ser tu maestro –

- Bien, espero que pueda ser mi maestro, te veo en el almuerzo –

- Si – Se despidió con un abrazo y siguió con el gran camino que le quedaba.

Las clases, tontas clases, tontos maestros que parece que solo saben dormir a la gente, la cabeza de Pan estaba sobre la paleta del banco, ya estaba prácticamente durmiendo, le costaba mucho quedarse despierta, los maestros parecía que hoy venían mucho más aburridos de lo normal, el clima se estaba haciendo perfecto como para una pequeña siesta, Bra solo hablaba y hablaba de cosas que a ella no le importaban y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder quedarse despierta, pero había un lado positivo, era la hora cuarta, eso significaba: solo quedaba esta hora para salir al almuerzo y poder estar con Uub; recordó a Uub y cuanto lo había extrañado, muchas veces había estado tentada a ir a visitarlo y volver al pasado, al hermoso pasado lleno de juegos e ilusiones no como la vida que llevaba ahora, tenía amigas, tenía una buena familia, hasta podría decirse que tenía dinero por su abuelo Satán, solo le faltaba algo y sabía lo que le faltaba pero ella se sentía aún pequeña para tener una relación aunque sentía que le faltaba. No quería tener una relación, no quería, simplemente se negaba a la idea.

Sonó el timbre, preciado timbre, sonido mandado por los dioses.

-Pan, ¿almuerzas con nostras? – Fue Bra quien rompió el silencio, la tranquilidad de sus pensamientos.

-No, después ¿si? Es que hoy quede con un amigo – Contesto simple.

- Uy, una conquista, al fin mi bebe crecerá, que bien que dejaste de lado ese pensamiento que eres muy chica para tener una relación – Estaba emocionada Bra, se veía que había esperado con ansias el día que Pan tuviera novio.

- No es mi novio, tonta – Estaba roja, igual a un tomate – Es solo un amigo que conozco desde hace mucho y quiero almorzar con él por que es nuevo – Trato de fingir tranquilidad aunque la idea de Uub y ella le llego a la mente como una bomba cayo en sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué Bra tuvo que decir que era su conquista? Ahora tenía en la mente a ella y Uub como una pareja de esas tontas que hay a montones en el campus.

- Esta bien, no te pongas roja si no es cierto, Pan – Le contesto con unas leves risas, causaba gracia ver en ese modo a Pan, no era de todos los días ver a Pan roja y con vergüenza.

- Cállate – Ordeno roja y enojada la pelinegra

- Da igual, cuando termine el almuerzo me tendrás que contar de tu "amigo" – Hizo comillas en la ultima palabra para que Pan no quitara ese leve enrojecimiento.

- Agh, eres tan fastidiosa – Trato de fingir enojo – La verdad no se porque me sigo juntando contigo – Decía tratando de saber la siguiente reacción de su mejor amiga.

- Te sigues juntando conmigo por dos razones: número 1.- me amas y no puedes vivir sin mí; número 2.- amas a mi hermano y si no fuera por mí no lo verías tan seguido –

- Já, a mí hace mucho que ya no me gusta Trunks, aparte él ya tiene novia ¿no? –

- ¿Aún te interesa saber si tiene novia? Aún no lo superas a mí no me engañas y si ya tiene novia – La veía de una manera con algo mezclado, no sabía definirlo la veía más allá.

- Agh, que molesta eres, si no te molesta señorita, me iré a almorzar – Dijo fingiendo educación hacia Bra.

- Bien – Se hizo hacia un lado dejando libre a su amiga –Recuerda que me tienes que contar todo –

- Eres molesta amiga – Grito Pan por el corredor, tanto amaba a esa chica, era su mejor amiga y sabía todo sobre Pan, si ella a veces no podía aclarar sus pensamientos o lo que sea con solo ir hacia Bra ella sabría perfectamente lo que tenía. Era como tener un subconsciente en carne propia que decía como se sentía.

Siguió caminando hacia el comedor, tenía 40 minutos antes de la próxima clase y tenía que aprovecharlos, tenía que contarle tantas cosas a Uub, ya sentía las ganas de salir volando hacia él y hablar por horas.

-Uub –Grito emocionada por detrás de él.

- Pan – dijo en un tono mucho más calmado que el de la chica – me asustaste, no vuelvas a gritarme así –

- Kami, ¿No sentiste mi ki? No seas tan despistado, aquí cualquier persona puede hacerte daño –

- Por favor, aquí nadie me llega en poder de pelea, les saco demasiado a todos, incluyéndote – Dijo en un tono más presumido la última palabra, Pan molesta era igual a diversión absoluta con solo ver su cara.

- ¿Qué dijiste, niño tonto? – Tenía la cara roja, no le gustaba que nadie le dijera que era mas fuerte que ella, era un desafío para ella, y si a ella eso le llegaba como un desafío lo superaría, tarde o temprano pero lo haría.

-Wow, ahora soy tonto, gran forma de defender tu orgullo Pan – La tentaba, le gustaba mucho ver su cara roja de furia para luego él terminar la discusión de manera simple y dejar a una Pan confusa – Ya vamos a comer, tengo hambre. – La tomo de la muñeca y se la llevo hacia la mesa de comida, ya no había tanta gente en la fila, prácticamente estaba sola la fila, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban comiendo ya.

- Odio que acabes así nuestras peleas – Con un tono molesto y su cara aún roja por el enojo lo siguió de mala gana.

Ya habían escogido su comida y estaban platicando sobre muchas cosas, estaban tan felices de poder volver a verse, todos veían a Uub pues era el primero en "arriesgarse" a compartir un almuerzo a solas con la hija del profesor Gohan, todos veían que Pan era linda, a muchos ella los había dejado con ganas de una cita y otros simplemente se acobardaban por pensar en las consecuencias que podría atraer salir con la hija del profesor Gohan, uno de los mejores profesores, que sabía exhortar sin tener un tono de voz que diera miedo, que podía dar una clase sin dormir a todo el salón, todos los alumnos sin duda alguna veían con una gran admiración a Gohan y por el hecho que se podían echar a Gohan como un enemigo, mejor ni siquiera se arriesgaban a salir con su preciada y única hija.

- Oh por Kami, Bra, ¿Ya viste al chico que esta con Pan? – Pregunto una chica de cabello castaño, muy emocionada al ver a Pan con un joven que era, a sus ojos, muy apuesto.

- Oh Kami, maldita Pan se agarro a uno muy bueno – Menciono Bra con cierta envidia, ella nunca había visto a Uub, solo esa vez en el torneo #28 de las artes marciales, pero su mente muy apenas lo recordaba. Se le hacía la persona mas apuesta que había en todo el campus, su corte sin igual, su piel tan llamativa y sus músculos tan grandes, tenía un cuerpo para morirse.

- ¿Cómo se llama? Jamás lo había visto en todo el campus – Volvió a hablar la chica de cabello castaño.

- No lo se, pero ¿Estas viendo lo mismo que yo? Es el hombre más guapo de todo el campus y ¡Pan lo tiene para ella sola! –

- Es una desgraciada, tiene al hombre más perfecto en el mundo – Lo decían solo por su físico, Uub ya había madurado mucho, su cuerpo ejercitado era gran, su altura era envidiable, su color de piel que poco se veía en la ciudad y sus rasgos varoniles, su cara era lo mas bello sin duda alguna, era algo hermoso, todas las chicas desde que entro vieron su gran atractivo, vieron lo guapo que era, algunas ya hasta se habían visto casadas con él y con hijos.

- Oye, Pan, esas chicas nos ven raro, o tal vez a ti te ven raro, o tal vez es a mí, o tal vez no es cierto – Uub veía a las chicas junto a Bra, se le hacía algo conocida esa cabeza de cabellos azules, después se volvió hacia Pan para observarla, vio como ella negaba con su cabeza para sí misma.

- Agh, que amigas tan fastidiosas tengo – Dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –

- Nada, solo que, mejor vamos a dar una vuelta por el campus, si nos están viendo raro – Tomo a Uub de la mano y paso por la mesa de Bra para mandarle una mirada fea, que Bra sabia lo que significaba: "Basta ya" sabía que esa era la forma de decir de Pan sin emitir sonido alguno, que ya había sido suficiente, que no quería más "tonterías" por su parte.

- Que chicas tan raras – Comento con gracia, le divertía ver lo raras que se ponían las chicas.

- Si – Siguió a Uub con las risas – Creo que tal vez, les gustaste – Su voz sin querer se torno un tono mas pícaro, que hacía que Uub se sintiera algo incomodo.

- Já, claro que no, ni siquiera me conocen – En su voz se notaba el nerviosismo, no sabía por que Pan siempre hacía ese efecto en él, siempre sin querer, hacía que se pusiera nervioso, no sabía el porque de eso, solamente despertaba ese nerviosismo en él cuando llegaba a hablar de cosas como esas.

- Vamos Uub, ¿por que lo niegas? Se veía que esas chicas te observaban y casi te comían con su mirada – Su voz se torno mucho más pícara – ¡Uub tiene novias, Uub tiene novias! – Comenzó a brincar alrededor de él – ¡Vamos Uub, deja algo para los demás, no puedes quedártelas todas para ti solo! – Se las estaba cobrando, Uub sabía que ella tarde o temprano se cobraría que le dijo que era menos fuerte que él.

- Agh, esta bien, disculpa, ¡Ya!- La detuvo de seguir brincando como lo hacía – No debí decirte que eras menos fuerte que yo aunque sea cierto –

- Eres un desgraciado – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, siempre se veían a los ojos, era su forma de profundizar, de sentir mas allá, cuando se veían directamente a los ojos se sentían _diferentes_, se sentían comprendidos por el otro, por mas feas que a veces podían ser la miradas se las soportaban, por mas enojado que estuviera el otro tenían ese acuerdo de mirarse a veces sin decir nada, de solo sentir el sentimiento del otro, aunque nunca lo habían acordado era como algo que solo se hizo en sus mentes, que solo apareció y al parecer el otro sintió lo mismo.

Se quedaron en un silencio, diferente a cualquier otro silencio que hubieran compartido con cualquier otra persona, ese silencio era como un "acompáñame solamente".

- Oh casi lo olvido – Rompió el silencio la joven – El sábado será mi ¡fiesta por 16 años! – Grito emocionada – Ya sé que tal vez se te haga algo complicado ir, Bulma insistió en que sea en Capsule Corp. Así que será ahí, y te aviso desde ahorita para que separes el sábado –

- Oh, bien, te buscare un regalo bonito – Contesto con simplicidad el joven.

- Wow, que raro, al fin volveré a celebrar un cumpleaños contigo de seguro ya ni te acordabas de mi cumpleaños ¿verdad? – Pregunto la chica, mirándolo.

- Já, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Me tomas por mal amigo? ¿Recuerdas todos los regalos que te da el señor Goku en tus fiestas que vienen solo de su parte? – Ella asintió con la cabeza – Pues son míos no del señor Goku –

- ¿Me has mandado regalos todo este tiempo? – Estaba sorprendida y no tenía ninguna intención de ocultarlo.

- Si, no iba por que mi mamá no me daba permiso de ir pero siempre te mandaba un regalo – Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos.

- Eres muy tierno, espero que algún día, alguna buena chica pueda ser para ti – Lo abrazo por los hombros y siguieron caminando. - ¿Sabes? Nunca dejaste de ser mi mejor amigo, Uub – Hermosas sonrisas se dibujaron el rostro de ambos, se sentían tan bien de nuevo con la compañía del otro, el mundo que ahora vivían era diferente al de cuando ella entrenaba en la isla con él y Goku, ahora escuchaba cosas asquerosas que sus propias amigas hablaban, drogas, cigarros, cervezas y todos querían ser parte de ese horrible mundo, de un mundo lleno de infecciones y enfermedades, de un mundo asqueroso, que ella no quería aceptar que ya estaba en el, que ella se rehusaba a querer entender que ese ahora era su mundo.

* * *

_Bien quería agradecerle a SayuG que es la primera en dejarme un comentario:') tambien a 2 chicas que ya siguen la historia, estoy muy agradecida y emocionada. En este capitulo es como que más o menos empieza bine la historia, espero que les este gustando y tratare de hacer los capitulos algo largos para que se entretengan mas:I_

_~G.G25_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los presonajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del gran maestro Akira Torimaya.

¡UN APLAUSO PARA ÉL!

Capitulo 3.

* * *

- Oh Kami, Pan, ¡tienes que probar esto! – Gritaba emocionada una chica de cabellos azules, junto a su amiga, vio la "bolita" de mas amigas que estaban entre ella emocionadas, comentaban cosas de que era cierto, que con lo que estaban "jugando" era algo poderoso.

- ¿Bra que es esto? – Pregunto alarmada al ver un tablero que le hacían preguntas y este les "respondía"

- ¿Cómo que, que es? – Hizo una cara de sorprendida al ver su amiga no sabia en verdad que era – Que mas va a ser, es una guija – Contesto simple, no le importaba saber que con lo que estaba jugando era peligroso.

- ¿Qué no sabes que esa cosa atrae demonios? – Le dijo furiosa, le molestaba lo poco prevenida que a veces podía llegar a ser su mejor amiga.

- Osh, Pan, esos solo son cuentos baratos, ¿Apoco les vas a creer? Vamos, hazle una pregunta – Vio la cara de seriedad de su amiga, sin molestia, sin un ceño fruncido, sin nada – Yo se que quieres – Insistió.

- No, puede llegar el maestro y te pueden sacar de la escuela por traer esas cosas –

- ¿Acaso sabes con quien estas hablando? Mírame, soy una Briefs, jamás sacarían a un Briefs. –Lo dijo muy segura de si misma, y es que ella había escuchado varias veces las travesuras de su hermano y Goten cuando ellos estudiaban en la misma escuela en la que estaban ahora y sonaban malas pero a pesar de eso, jamás sacaron a Trunks, trataron de sacar a Goten pero era conocido de Bulma y Bulma tenía dinero, el dinero ganaba, y era el gran aliado de estos 2 – Además el maestro no vino, tenemos hora libre –

- ¿No vino el maestro? – Hizo la pregunta al aire, no podía creer que no había ido el maestro, era un gran alivio saber que tendría libre una hora – Bien, iré a dar una vuelta ¿Vienes? –Le pregunto a la peli azul.

- No, yo si quiero probar esta cosa –

- Bien, vendrá un demonio a comerte en la noche –

- No podrá, lo seduciré con mi gran encanto y no me hará daño, mas o menos lo que hizo mi mamá con mi papá – Bromeo y compartieron unas risas. Después de esto Pan salió, fue hacia las escaleras, sin rumbo solo caminaba, se sentía aprisionada en ese lugar, quería salir volando por la ventana, salir y jamás regresar.

* * *

Se fue a sentar en la entrada del edificio y miro hacia el cielo, ese día tenía un hermoso color celeste, recordó el cabello de Bra, su peluche celeste que tenía desde niña, hasta recordó unos ojos, los ojos de n. 18, esos ojos que le daban escalofríos, daban miedo verlos fijamente, ella tenía una costumbre de mirar a las personas directo a los ojos y con esa persona nunca podía, tenía la necesidad de desviar su mirada hacia otro lugar, eran tan diferentes a los de su hija Marron, los de ella parecía que con solo verlos hasta te podías curar de alguna enfermedad, recordó cuanto tiempo tenía sin ver a su amiga de la infancia, ese tiempo en el que Marron a veces la cuidaba a ella y a Bra, cuando jugaba con sus peluches y Marron, _una vida simple_, como le gustaría volver a esos tiempos, esos tiempos en lo que volar significaba ir muy rápido en el columpio , cuando sus amigos hablaban de protección se referían a usar un casco y rodilleras, cuando el lugar mas alto del mundo era sobre los hombros de su padre, cuando el dolor mas fuerte que podía haber era el de las rodillas raspadas ¿Cuándo dejaron de ofrecer agua para ofrecer cerveza? ¿Cuándo todo eso se fue a la mierda?

Soltó un suspiro, todo desde el día que había ido a la fiesta de su amiga se convirtió en un mundo feo, asqueroso, sin remedios, sin pudor, la fiesta para ella había sido traumática, iba prácticamente enganchada a Bra, primero pensó que sería una fiesta muy divertida pero no lo fue, entro y pudo observar a gente besándose sin vergüenza, casi teniendo sexo, vio a 2 mujeres besando al mismo tiempo a un mismo hombre, venían y le ofrecían cerveza ilegal, droga ilegal, cigarros y hasta condones. Había sido, sin duda alguna, una fiesta traumática, ver todo eso y para colmo a Bra ni siquiera le importaba, era como si Bra viera eso todos los días. De pronto se sintió tan sola, una soledad que necesitaba calmar, que necesitaba irse, quería sentirse _diferente._

* * *

Miro hacia el cielo, quería salir, ya faltaba poco, tenia unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo de ese lugar, si le estaba gustando, pero se sentía encerrado, extrañaba la libertad, poder volar por los aires sin preocupación, sentirse extasiado por tanta libertad que puede tener, sentirse al limite de la felicidad.

Volvió a mirar su reloj, menos de 10 minutos y ya estaría saliendo de la escuela camino a casa de… ¡Olvido decirle a Pan que viviría en casa de su abuelo! ¡Tenía que decirle! ¡Pronto! Sabía cuanto se enojaría si no le decía antes de que ella supiera por otra parte.

Al fin tocó el timbre se salida, tomo rápidamente la libreta que tenía sobre el pupitre y salió corriendo, estaba buscando el ki de Pan pero con tantos alrededor le era prácticamente imposible, se fue acercando mas al campus secundario y se le hacia todo mas claro, sintió el ki de ella en un aula prácticamente sola, su ki estaba algo perturbado pero no le tomo importancia, se acerco hacia ella, sigiloso, sin ruido alguno.

- Ya te sentí, Uub – Ni lo volteo a ver – Esconde la próxima vez tu ki – Aconsejo

- Bien, oye, olvide decirte algo en el almuerzo – Soltó una risa nerviosa, estaba nervioso, a veces Pan podía ser muy impredecible – Já, iré a vivir en casa de tu abuelo Goku – Tenía una mano tras su nuca, no sabía que reacción tendría por parte de la joven, esperaba un grito, ya fuera de enojo o de emoción, pero estaba esperándolo y esperando se quedo.

- Bien – Tomo la ultima libreta y se colgó la mochila, comenzó a caminar dejando a Uub confundido.

- ¿No dirás nada? –

- No, bueno no se que quieras que diga –

- No sé, ¿Qué te pasa? – se preocupo de saber que tal vez algo malo le pasaba a Pan – Sentí tu ki algo raro pero no le quise tomar importancia, ahora veo que si te paso algo. Dime, puedes confiar en mí – La miro intensamente a los ojos, en su voz se podía escuchar la preocupación que sin querer salía por si misma.

- Nada es solo que… agh, estoy cansada, solamente –

-¿Del lunes? Oye a nadie le gusta el lunes pe… –

- No es el lunes, es todo, es raro, desde… –

- ¿Desde la fiesta que me contaste? – Termino de completar la oración de la chica.

- Si – Miro hacia el suelo, sentía que su mundo era totalmente diferente, de la nada dejo de ser un mundo lleno de hermosos colores para ser un mundo lleno de gris, de tristeza, de adicción, de enfermedades, de cosas que ella prácticamente desconocía.

- Oye, Pan, yo se que tal vez esa fiesta fue fea, ver como personas prácticamente tenían sexo en medio de la pista, que te ofrecieran droga así como si nada y que tu mejor amiga te deje sola sin importar lo que te pudo pasar es algo que no se puede olvidar fácilmente pero tienes que dejarlo ir, o al menos dejar de tenerle miedo, es el mundo en donde estamos, personas tontas que quieren droga, sexo y alcohol, es el mundo en el que tenemos que vivir ahora – No la pudo mirar, sabía que ella necesitaba apoyo, un apoyo que él no podría darle, él mismo le tenía miedo, tal vez era de los mas fuertes del mundo pero eso no lo hacia indestructible y sin miedos, odiaba ese mundo gris y sin nada en el que vivía, le tenía miedo, tenía miedo de él caer en eso, en ser igual a todos e ir a buscar lo que todos querían pensando que eso da felicidad.

- Lo siento – Su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, no quería mostrarse débil pero Uub la conocía mas que ella misma, sabía que Uub sin decir nada él ya sabía lo que tenía, increíble.

- No tienes porque – La miro con ternura y le sonrió de la misma manera –Nada más ya quiero que estés normal –

- Bien, entonces ¿Te iras conmigo a la casa de mi abuelito? –

- Si, pero primero avísale a Gohan – Soltó una risa que hasta parecía nerviosa – Já, hoy todos me advirtieron de ti, que tu y Gohan y cosas así –

- Oh, ya se de que, pero es que todos piensan que mi papá me protege mucho, es decir, solo porque no me da permiso de ir a fiestas como las que ellos acostumbran no es sobreprotegerme, es solo cuidarme bien –

- Ya sé, bien, ya vámonos, tengo hambre – Grito su ultima frase, él no era un sayayin pero tenia el apetito de uno, una vez Goku le había explicado algo sobre que era la reencarnación de un villano muy poderoso y a eso se debían sus poderes y su gran apetito.

- ¿Has probado la comida de mi abuela Milk? Pues… – Siguieron su camino hacia la casa de los Son, iban caminando, no les importaba si se cansaban más o hacían mas tiempo, querían hablar, comprenderse, escucharse, saber mas del otro.

* * *

- Pan, oye, creo que unas amigas tuyas, no sé, me invitaron a una fiesta este sábado, creo, ¿Vamos? – Pregunto muy animado, en su voz se podía notar la ansiedad y emoción.

- No sé, si quieres ve tu, yo no tengo tantas ganas de ir – Ni siquiera lo miro, veía hacia el suelo, iba muy concentrada mirando el piso, viendo sus zapatos, divagando en su mente.

- Oh, vamos, ¡Será divertido! –

- No Uub, enserio si quieres ve tu, yo no tengo ganas –

- Esta bien – Se resigno a la contestación de su amiga y hubo un silencio, una gran y largo silencio; se entristeció al ver lo poco animada que estaba, lo ocupada que estaba en su mente, su mente estaba en otra parte, su cuerpo prácticamente estaba caminando por pura costumbre, noto como su cara no tenia esa cara a la que el estaba acostumbrado ni esa voz animada que escuchaba cuando hablaban por teléfono, su cara estaba falta de brillo, ese brillo y alegría que siempre veía en las fotos que le mostraba Goku una que otra vez, ella no era Pan, ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? Pan tenía algo mas, no era solamente molestia por ver como su mundo ahora era una mierda literal ni por sus amigas que ahora eran unas de la manada de tontas que iban tras un sexo rápido y sin compromiso ni era solamente por el hecho de que casi toda la gente que conocía perfecta y sana de su mente ahora consumía drogas, era algo mas allá.

- ¿Qué tienes? – Pregunto sin saber muy bien a lo que quería llegar - ¿Por qué? –

- ¿Por qué que? – Ni siquiera lo miraba, iba pateando una piedra pequeña parecía que la entretenía mucho o no quería mirarlo.

- No me respondas con otra pregunta, sabes a lo que me refiero, es decir, tú no eres así. Andas algo rara –

- No, no me siento rara ni ando rara já – Trato de sonar normal, sin nervios aunque los tenía sabia lo bien que Uub la conocía y ella en verdad no tenía ningún animo de profundizar en el asunto, quería solamente llegar a su casa y dormir, olvidarse de todo y todos un rato, sentirse sin presión sin _nada_ por un buen rato.

-Dime la verdad, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas? –

- No me pasa nada – Mintió, no podía, era demasiado, se sentía culpable, se sentía mal, ella sabía que lo que hacia estaba mal, que tarde o temprano acabaría con ella y saldría a la luz, dejándola en total vergüenza – Solamente voy callada, y voy a un lugar donde no puedan ver que volamos y ya – Corto su "platica" no quería más, le costaba mucho mentirle a Uub, quería echarse sobre los brazos de su amigo y llorar amargamente, desahogarse. Eso le faltaba, tener un hombro en el cual llorar, pero no cualquier hombro uno que viera igualmente todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, obviamente no el de Bra, ella veía tan normal y extraordinario lo que pasaba, quería ser parte de todo eso pero ella no, ella era _diferente, _su forma de pensar, de ver el mundo; su mundo ahora era más que diferente, se estaba pudriendo, podía ver prácticamente el smog generado por tantas fabricas y autos, podía ver como una a una de sus amigas se perdía en ese mundo asqueroso y sin pudor, que parecía solamente ella lo veía así.

- Esta bien – Se tenía que resignar a las respuestas cortantes de su amiga, sabía lo que podría ocasionar si fuera más insistente.

El resto del viaje fue un silencio absoluto, ningún ruido, solo ellos dos volando por la ciudad, ajenos a lo que pasaba el otro, cada uno en sus pensamientos, tratando de saber que harían con sus vidas y como lo lograrían, como uno lograría olvidar su pasado en esa isla que tanto le hizo daño y la otra tratando de sobre llevar una vida que escondía un oscuro secreto, un secreto asqueroso, un secreto que ni siquiera ella quería mantener aunque debía.

* * *

- Llegamos – Aviso sin ánimos la chica, comenzó a caminar y entro por la puerta de la casa.

- Hola, abuela – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se encamino hacia un cuarto.

- Hola, Pan; oh, Uub, que bien que estas aquí, ya está tu habitación lista – Lo guio hacia el antiguo cuarto de Goten.

- Señora Milk, ¿Goten no se molesta por que duerma en su habitación? – Pregunto Uub tímido, aún no tenía tanta confianza con Milk y temía la reacción que podría tener Goten acerca de su llegada sin previo aviso.

- Oh, no te preocupes Uub, él hace mucho se fue a vivir en un departamento de la capital, ya casi no viene, solo viene cuando el muy interesado tiene ganas de mi comida – Uub pudo notar en su voz la tristeza y decepción, tal vez Milk esperaba que Goten se quedara por siempre a su lado –Bien, ahí están tus cosas acomódalas, y en un momento estará lista la comida –Le indico el ropero, los cajones para playeras mas informales y más cosas en donde podría poner todo lo que llevaba, aunque fuera poco.

Tal y como le indico Milk, Uub guardo lo que traía y se dispuso a descansar un momento, se echo sobre la cama bien tendida del algo pequeño cuarto y se quedo mirando el techo, quería dejar su mente en blanco igual de blanca que el techo, quería olvidar todo, quería dejar de sentirse culpable, quería sentirse _diferente. _Entonces recordó que cuando llego Pan lo acompañaba, ¿Dónde estaría? Comenzó a buscar su ki, nada, no lo podía encontrar ¿Por qué lo escondía? Se concentro más, trato de buscarlo más detenidamente, con más clama y lo pudo al fin percibir, estaba algo cerca, así que fue en busca de la chica.

* * *

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué mantienes tan bajo tu ki? – Pregunto alarmado, ya sabía que su amiga no estaba bien o se sentía bien, pero había algo más ella no era así, no era su forma de ser, jamás había sido una chica callada, siempre hablaba para nunca callar, siempre tena un brillo especial en los ojos y no había ningún rastro de brillo en estos, no había nada, ni siquiera una sonrisa fingida, parecía como si estuviera perdida en su mente, tratando de buscar la respuesta de algo.

- perdón, no sabía que lo tenia bajo – Sin mirarlo, sin nada, solamente viendo el río que corría delante de ella, admirado la belleza de la naturaleza, solo podía observar, sentirse ajena a la felicidad y la simplicidad, solo observar.

- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? Dijo la señora Milk que tardaría un poco mas en hacer la comida – Trataba de hacer contacto visual con ella pero no lo obtenía, parecía que ella trataba de no mirarlo, de desviarse, de estar sola.

- Esta bien – Se paró y comenzó a caminar - ¿A dónde vamos? – Trato de sonar un poco mas animada y por el cambio de expresión de su amigo precia que lo logro.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta al centro y comer helado ¿Quieres? – Pregunto junto a ella, tratando aún de hacer ese contacto visual al que estaba tan acostumbrado.

- Claro, me caería bien un helado – Comenzó a elevarse y elevar la velocidad de su vuelo, mientras mas subía mejor se sentía, se sentía mas libre, sin presión, sin ese sentimiento de culpa, se iba todo, solo quedaba ella en el cielo, en donde solo pocos podían estar sin necesidad de una nave, solo ella, siendo ella, sin fingir, sin sus secretos.

* * *

-Llegamos – Anuncio contento el chico de cabello negro.

- Ya he venido aquí, son muy buenos, ¡hacen las mezclas que quieras! – Dijo en un tono igual de animado que el del chico-

- Entremos – La invito a seguirlo, entraron y después de un pequeño espacio de tiempo se decidieron por los sabores que querían. Se dispusieron a comer sus helados cuando la chica comenzó a hablar.

- Oye Uub, mejor a comerlos afuera – Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y fue seguida por el chico.

Entonces hubo un silencio, silencio excesivo, desagradable, melancólico, _gris. _

- Uub, ¿Alguna vez has tenido un secreto o alguna cosa por la que te sientas muy mal? – Pregunto sin estar en si, salió de sus pensamientos, aún no estaba lista para confesarlo ¿Ahora como la vería su mejor amigo?

- Si – Ella se volteo a mirarlo y pudo ver en su cara el enojo, como se convertía de una que estaba en paz a una que parecía furiosa y roja por el enojo. –Estaba con mamá de compras, era la visita a la ciudad que hacíamos cada mes, fue la primera vez que dejamos solos a mis hermanos… – La voz del moreno comenzaba a quebrarse y escucharse con furia – un hombre, lastimo a mi hermana, la golpeo primero por que no lo dejo robar y después la … – Le dolía mucho hablar de eso, lo llenaba de impotencia el hecho de recordar que habían lastimado a su hermana menor/mayor y él no había podido hacer algo para impedirlo – la violo, hasta desgarrarla – Una lagrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla pero no era de tristeza, era de enojo, de impotencia, de sentimientos llenos de furia que crecían dentro de él.

- Lo… Lo lamento Uub, no debí – No atino a decir mas y se echo sobre los brazos de su amigo para tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor.

- Esta bien, tu no sabías, y ella siguió o mas bien trato de seguir su vida normal, es solo que lo que yo hice no estuvo bien –

- Pero tu no sabias, no fue tu… – No pudo continuar por que él la interrumpió.

- Cuando llegue, el enojo me cegó y lo mate – Tan simple lo dijo, aunque le dolía y esa era la verdad, cruda realidad – Tu tienes un secreto y no me lo quieres contar – Le dijo muy seguro de si mismo, sabía que su amiga escondía un secreto y si lo quería saber y ayudarla debía sincerarse.

Soltó un suspiro – Esta bien – Tomo valor para lo que seguía, no sabía si esperaba que su amigo la despreciara o la apoyara – Cons… – No tenía el valor suficiente, se sentía como una verdadera cobarde pero debía hacerlo, ese secreto la estaba consumiendo prácticamente – Cons… Consumo algo – Tenía los ojos bien apretados, tenía miedo.

- ¿Qué clase de "algo"? – Pregunto con la cara seria, no le hacia nada bien la confesión de su amiga.

- Droga – La cabeza mirando hacia el suelo y su voz casi inaudible; avergonzada, se sentía avergonzada.

- ¿Cuál? – Su semblante jamás cambio.

-Ecstasy – Su voz parecía que cada vez se hacia mas quebradiza y aguda.

- Cuéntame –

- Bien – Tomo valor – En una fiesta me la ofrecieron y Bra me había dejado sola así que estaba con otras amigas y ellas me presionaron… – Comenzaron a salir lagrimas, sin previo aviso salieron, llevaba tanto tiempo guardando esas lagrimas. – La tome y me gusto, así que comencé a buscarlas mas y mas, hasta que, no podía dejar de tomarlas un día, llevo así 4 meses, en la fiesta de la que te conté me volvieron a ofrecer y esta vez no me tome solo una sino tres, no pude dormir hasta ayer, y antes de ir a la escuela me tome una – Puso su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo, se aferro fuerte a él – ¡SOY UNA MALDITA ADICTA! ¡SOY UNA CERDA! – Comenzó a gritar, sollozos y gritos, lagrimas amargas, sus brazos se aferraban fuerte a la cintura de él y él se aferraba fuerte a su pequeña figura.

- Yo te ayudaré, yo _no dejare que nadie te lastime _– Le sonrió con ternura y compasión.

* * *

_Se que es corto pero enserio tenía muchas ganas de actualizar, me emociona mucho ver sus reviews, (son 3 pero me emociona) _

_Gracias a KarlaBloon (no sé si lo escribi bienxD) Que sigue la historia ¡Graciaaaaaas! Y tambien a los que pasan, leen y no dejan comentario ¡Igual los amo! _


	4. Chapter 4

¡Ahhhhhhhhh! al fiiiiiiiiin pude actualizar, se que eh estado muy ausente pero la verdad no tienen ni idea de lo que estoy pasando aca.

muchísimas cosas se interponían entre mi y mi amada historia(T-T) primero: la escuela, y es que parece que a los profesores se les dio por querer arrancarnos la imaginación a todos, acá en México fue el 10 de mayo el día de la madre, nos pusieron a hacerles mantas a nuestra mamá, no solo una, ¡fueron 2! y tenía que ser súper imaginativa y me consumía prácticamente toda la imaginación, luego fue el 15 de mayo, que es el día del maestro, nos pusieron hacerle una manta a los maestros de 8 mts. Lo peor, es que ami me pusieron de encargada, osea, se atrasaba el trabajo de la enoooorme manta y ahí va Gaby a tener que poner el trabajo a corriente, después matemáticas, osea ¡ MATEMÁTICAS! El maestro nos puso a hacer como 20 figuras y osea tenían que ser exactas (asdkfg odio al profesor). Todo me consumía tiempo.

También no sé cuantos de México lean esta historia, pero bueno aca estamos con tramites de la prepa, en dos semanas es el examen de admisión y osea tienes que ir a asesorías y son todos los días, osea llego de la escuela, como y me cambio para irme a otras clases. Es sumamente estresante, lo bueno es que como ya casi voy a acabar las asesorías ahora me toca ir solo 3 veces a la semana, osea mas tiempo para escribiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir, y tal vez pueda actualizar, no sé una vez por semana, me gustaría hacerme una costumbre de actualizar y así, pero creo que tiene que esperar.

Aparte me bloquee con este fic, osea tenia un solo momento para escribir y no se me venia nada que pudiera meter, es que estoy trabajando en otro pero ese quiero tenerlo mas adelantado y releerlo para que me convenzca a mí antes de convencerlos a ustedes.

Antes de que empiecen quiero decirles que tal vez se saquen un poco de onda con la escena de Trunks y Marron y la de la hermana de Uub pero es que lo de Trunks y Marron es como una tipo marca de tiempo que después me sera muy útil y lo de la hermana de Uub también lo voy a usar después.

tal vez les guste, tal vez no, así que háganme saberlo, para mejorar y así:p

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: PUNTO DE RETORNO.**

La gente pasaba y algunos se detenían para tratar de observar la escena, estaban un poco mas alejados de la calle y eso les daba "intimidad" aunque no la suficiente como para hacer que las personas no se detuvieran para ver, sin una pisca de discreción.

Sentía el cuerpo de su amiga temblar, se sentía tan impotente, su amiga estaba sufriendo, quería dejar atrás eso, quería ser la chica normal de antes pero no podía, había tomado una mala decisión y ahora estaban sus consecuencias, se sentía asquerosa, indigna de estar con cualquier humano, y él solo podía observar el dolor de ella, sintió un gran dolor acumulándose en su pecho, un vacío y horrendo dolor.

- Discúlpame Uub, perdóname, por favor – Su voz entrecortada y sollozos que aún dolían, no podía hablar, se sentía mal, quería salir, era por eso su cambio de humor tan raro, en la mañana feliz y al mediodía triste, quería sentirse bien con ella misma, sentirse igual a como era antes, simple, sin complicaciones, necesitaba la ayuda de su amigo, lo necesitaba, quería que él la ayudara, que la pudiera ver como antes, que no la tache de drogadicta, ser normal y _feliz._

- No te disculpes, esta bien, ya no llores ¿si? Me rompes cuando lloras – Le tomo el mentón para poder hacer el tan preciado contacto visual y entonces noto sus ojeras, su piel más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos rojos. Cuanto le dolía verla de esa manera, no soportaba que ella se sintiera así.

- Ahora soy una persona que no quieres ver ¿verdad? Por favor Uub, no me odies, ayúdame – Se aferro mas a su cintura, quería que se quedara con ella para siempre, que no la mirara de una manera despreciativa.

- Jamás, sabes cuanto te quiero, eres como mi hermana – La abrazo igual de fuerte como ella lo abrazaba a él, necesitaba que Pan sintiera su apoyo.

- Eres el mejor – Hundió su cabeza por el cuello del chico y abrazo con mucha fuerza su cuerpo, quería quedarse así para siempre. Le gustaba sentirse así con Uub.

* * *

- Bra, haz hablado con Pan desde… ya sabes – Pregunto una castaña muy hermosa.

- No, no me quiere hablar de ese asunto y la verdad no me quisiera entrometer, cuando ella no habla es por que prefiere sufrirlo sola – Corto la conversación, no quería hablar del problema de su amiga, todas sabían que Pan consumía droga, que ellas tenían prácticamente la culpa por haberla presionado y ahora Pan pagaba sola las consecuencias, no quería ayuda, o al menos de sus "amigas".

- Bra, creo que deberías… –

- No – suspiro, tal vez sus demás amigas pensaban que no le importaba Pan por la forma en que estaba actuando pero ella se encerraba en su burbuja y no dejaba que nadie entrara ni siquiera Bra – Es mejor dejarlo así, no quiero problemas con ella. –

* * *

- ¿Mamá? – Hablo una chica de al menos 16 años, su piel morena y cabello largo y oscuro hacían un hermoso juego con sus ojos del mismo color.

- ¿Qué paso, Lika? – Pregunto su madre, eran iguales, tenían el mismo color de piel, el mismo cabello hasta el mismo largo, mismo ojos, parecía un calco.

- ¿Crees, que Uub regrese? – Miro a su madre con ilusión, pensando que le daría una respuesta positiva y le alegraría su día.

- No lo sé querida, recuerda que él ahora ah decidido ir a estudiar y… –

- ¡Deja de mentirme! Yo sé perfectamente que Uub se fue por mi culpa, ¡Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta! –Espeto con gran fuerza en sus cuerdas vocales, sentía ahora que le dolían; como le dolía que su hermano mayor no estuviera para ayudarla a sanar de ese evento tan traumático.

- Lika, no, no es tu culpa, tu hermano decidió estudiar, aparte, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, no te culpes, nada es tu culpa, hermosa – La tomo en sus brazos dándole infinito cariño.

* * *

- Tenemos que volver a comer con mi abuela, si no se va a enojar – Dijo separándose del abrazo que compartían desde minutos atrás. –

- Esta bien – Tomo el rostro de Pan y le limpio las lagrimas – No puedes llegar así, pensaran que te hice algo – Le sonrío tiernamente.

- Gracias Uub, eres mi mejor amigo – Una hermosa sonrisa comenzó a adornar su rostro, sintiendo que por una vez, al fin, en estos 4 meses, de estar bajo los efectos de esa asquerosidad, que ni siquiera ella misma sabia por que la consumía, tenia felicidad pura, sin necesidad de estar drogada, sin necesidad de tener pastillas en su mano, solo con abrazar a su amigo.

* * *

Una mañana hermosa, un cielo precioso y despejado, se escuchaban pájaros cantando y una suave brisa de verano; el sol comenzó a asomarse por entre sus cortinas rosadas, empezó a abrir los ojos con dificultad, a pesar de ser sábado tenia que despertar temprano, hoy tenia un entrenamiento con Uub, desde ya hace dos semanas que Uub sabía de su problema y ni un segundo la dejaba sola, ahora el sábado lo usaba para entrenar y distraerse, ya tenia casi dos semanas de no tomar ni una píldora, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. Sentía el gran apoyo de Uub que cada vez hacia que se le hiciera mas imposible conseguir píldoras, sin duda alguna él si era un verdadero amigo, dudo un momento si Bra era su verdadera amiga, eran mejores amigas y jamás se ofreció a ayudarla, a ponerle su hombro para llorar, o le puso la misma atención que Uub.

- Pan, despierta, Uub esta esperando en la sala – La voz de su madre termino de despertarla, la miro un momento y la observo bien, aún se veía joven y fresca, tan llena de vida, a veces su madre aún contaba las historias de cuando ella y su padre eran los grandes Sayaman 1 y 2, ella esperaba encontrar algún día una persona que la amara tanto como su padre ama a su madre, su amor mutuo era tan hermoso, tan perfecto, sin mancha, sin secretos, _libertad pura._

- Esta bien, mami, ya bajo – Se estiro un poco para pode desertar bien, trono su cuello y sus nudillos

- Hija – su voz sin querer sonó con preocupación – Uub a estado mucho tiempo contigo ¿No crees? –

- Mamá, ¿a que quieres llegar? – Estaba nerviosa y su voz la delato, no quería que su madre supiera su secreto, le daría una total vergüenza, no podría mirarla a los ojos, ya pensaba en la decepción que tendría su madre.

- Prométeme que no haces nada indebido con él – Tomo aire y soltó un suspiro mientras la menor se tornaba un color rojo; estaba tan nerviosa por haber pensado que su mamá ya sabía su secreto que ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta las palabras de su madre – Solo promete que si algún día él quiere algo contigo, vendrás a decirnos antes de tomar una decisión, no quiero que te lastimen y aparte Uub aún me agrada y no quisiera que tu padre lo ahuyentara – Bromeo y le dio un cálido y amoroso beso en su frente. Ella por su parte se estaba tornando un color rojo carmesí, ¿ella y Uub como pareja? Esa era una total aberración, él era su mejor amigo no cualquier persona, mejor amigo. Le resonó esa palabra en la cabeza, no era la primera vez que se visualizaba a ella y a Uub como una pareja formal, en una linda cita romántica, con flores y todo; ¿Por qué tenían que venir y plantar esa idea en su cabeza? Esa imagen adorable e inalcanzable.

- Mamá – su voz chillona volvió a sonar en cuanto despejo su mente de esas imágenes – Uub y yo somos mejores amigos, por eso salimos tanto – Mentiras, puras mentiras, con tal de esconderse, de revelar lo que de verdad era y lo que sentía.

- Esta bien, hija, solo quería que lo supieras, no sería solo el caso de Uub, es para cualquiera que se te quiera acercar – Le sonrió tiernamente, una sonrisa de esas que solo su madre podía darle, de esas reconfortantes, de esas que la hacían sentir mejor, que hacían dejar el dolor en segundo plano, sin duda alguna tenía que ver algo esas sonrisas de su madre con que padre se halla enamorado tanto de ella.

- Bien, me cambiare, no puedo dejar que se quede tanto tiempo esperando – Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia su armario.

* * *

- No lo puedo creer – Hablaba una cabeza azul con su celular de última tecnología, dentro de su cuarto lleno de color rosa y perfumado, veía hacia la pared con diversión.

- _Si, lo haré _– Habló ahora la otra chica detrás del teléfono, una hermosa castaña de ojos color miel y piel blanquísima.

- No lo puedes hacer, Kim, él es de mi mejor amiga –

- _Agh, Pan ni siquiera lo hace en el mundo _–

- ¿A sí genio? ¿Y por que siempre están juntos en el almuerzo? –

- _Cállate Bra, él será mío y ya dije _–

- Já, será difícil que se lo arranques a Pan –

- _No me eh estado juntado contigo estos últimos 3 años en balde, linda_ –

- Espero que algo de mi encanto se te haya pegado, por que si no será una tarea muy difícil para ti, Kim –

- _Já, ni sueñes que Pan se quedara con el chico más guapo de ahora_ –

- Será difícil – Decía aún no muy convencida la copia de Bulma.

- _Más no imposible _– Una sonrisa con malicia en la cara de la chica de cabello castaño se dibujo, ahora era un reto, y no lo perdería.

* * *

- No lo hagas – Ordeno

- ¿Por qué? –

- No seré capaz de contenerme –

- No quiero que te contengas – Beso su cuello, musculoso y marcado, acaricio su cabello lavanda, hundió sus finos dedos, delicados, sobre su cabellera, el lugar mas suave que había en todo su ser, él comenzó a abrazarla posesivamente de la cintura, parecía querer aprisionarla para que no pudiera escapar, le desamarro la falda y la bajo, dejándola con su blusa y en bragas, ella no tardo en quitarle la camisa, pero él no podía esperar a que ella terminara de desabotonarla, se la arranco, como hizo con la blusa de la chica rubia.

- Marron, detenme – Al ver que ella solo estaba con su sostén y bragas no pudo evitar querer terminar, hacerse uno pero algo dentro de él no podía o más bien le decía que no debía.

- Jamás, deseo esto – Excitación pura en su voz resonaba, no quiso siquiera ocultarlo.

Él gruño y la abrazo mas fuerte estrellándose contra la pared, haciendo todo más pasional y peligroso. Se echaron sobre el sillón de la oficina, no importaba que fueran las 5 de la tarde y que cualquier persona lo pudiera ver, se deseaban. Se deshizo de las prendas que le quedaban por quitarlas, le quito el sostén y enseguida se fue sobre su senos, voluminosos y deseables, _tal como los había imaginado_. Se fueron deshaciendo de lo que les quedaba para contemplarse en su estado más puro y deseable. Se hicieron uno en cuanto las prendas dejaron de estorbar, se unieron no solo en cuerpo sino también en alma.

* * *

- ¡Maldita sea! – Gruñía la joven, su ceño se frunció y en sus ojos se veía el enojo, eso no era malo, sino con quien se desquitaba – Golpéame, mierda – Grito con mucho mas enojo, sus patadas estaban llenas de furia y desesperación, enojo puro, sus puñetazos daban directo en su cara – ¡Libera tu maldito poder y golpéame! –

- Qué mierda ¿no entiendes? No te golpeare – Aunque le dolía y tenia ganas de desquitarse solo se permitía darle unos golpes pero nada fuertes a comparación de los que ella le daba.

- Uub, te golpeare peor si no me devuelves más golpes de los que te doy –

- Jamás –

- Mierda, golpéame –

-Entiende que _jamás te hare daño _– Esas palabras desconcentraron a la mas joven, se quedo unos segundos estática mirando hacia la nada con esa dulce voz resonando en su cabeza. Fue entonces cuando uno de los golpes de Uub, la trajo de nuevo al mundo, pero estaba en suelo ¿Cuándo había ido a parar al suelo? – Mierda ¿Estas bien? - Uub tomo la cara de Pan entre sus manos y la miro, ¿Cuándo dejo de ser pequeña? ¿Cuándo se convirtió en una mujer hermosa?

- Si, estoy bien – Aún estaba aturdida, pero eran mas esas palabras que el había dicho, la habían sacado completamente de si, ¿Por qué ahora quería abrazarlo?

- ¿Segura? – Se acerco mas para mirarla mas bien, frunció su ceño al ver que le salía algo de sangre por el labio inferior – Mierda, te esta saliendo sangre – Uso su dedo para limpiarla - ¡Te dije que no te quería golpear! – Aun tocando su labio sintió que este al tacto era tan suave y se veía tan mordisqueadle y rosado, ahora tenía tanta tentación de quitar esos escasos centímetros que los separaban, hundirse en un beso pasional y sin rumbo.

Y así lo hizo.

Comenzó con un inocente roce de labios, solo para probar lo que ambos se morían por saber, después comenzaron juntos un juego de lenguas, parecía inútil. Ninguno sabía con que seguir. Él comenzó a abrazarla y levantar con sus dedos el mentón de ella, después no pudo más la tentación y mordió sus labios, ahora todo se estaba haciendo más vehemente. Sintió la sangre que ahora salía mucho más.

De la nada él se separo.

- Perdóname – Salió volando. ¿Por qué no iba dirección hacia la casa de su abuelo?

- Uub – Susurro su nombre, tan bajo que casi ni ella se pudo escuchar. En realidad no le había molestado en nada sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos, no le molesto sentir la respiración de él agitada, su aliento chocando con el de ella, no quiso, lo poco que duro, que se acabara, quería que ese instante fuera eterno, _un instante eterno._

Se levanto aún pensando hacia donde se habría ido su _mejor amigo_ ¿Por qué la había abandonado de la nada? ¿A dónde se había ido? ¿Por qué le pidió perdón? Tenia que hablar con alguien y deshacerse de todo, pero Bra obviamente no era una opción, ella y todas sus otras amigas estaban más que enamorada de Uub, ¿Es que ella no veía al mismo Uub? ¿Por que se maravillaban tanto con él? Sin saber por que se limpio una lagrima que salía, no entendió como salió esa lagrima, no recordaba haber tenido sentimientos que la hicieran llorar, tal vez era dolor por ver como su amigo se esfumaba de la nada.

- Mierda – Dijo para sí misma en voz baja – Mierda, ¿Por qué te fuiste? – Grito al aire su pregunta - ¿Por qué te fuiste? – Volvió a gritarle al aire, como sí este supiera las respuestas y se las daría, como si el aire le quitaría esos sentimientos que ni siquiera ella misma entendía, el por que habían aparecido, ¿Por qué tenía dolor? ¿Era solamente por que tal vez no vería de nuevo a su amigo? ¿Era algo más?

Un gran hueco, un vacio, un dolor… terrible.

Su corazón y su mente se hacían trizas, no se entendía ¿Por qué la beso? ¿Por qué huyo? Se sentó sobre el suelo y abrazo sus piernas, su ceño se frunció y las preguntas no terminaban. ¿Por qué la dejo? ¿Cómo se atrevió a dejarla sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría tener una decaída? Prácticamente dependía de él.

Decidida se levanto y alzo vuelo, no busco el ki de Uub, fue en dirección contraría a donde él se había ido cuando decidió huir.

* * *

- Pan, hace tanto que no te veía querida – Una mujer de cabello rojo carmesí abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, los tatuajes sobre su piel, las numerosas perforaciones, las ojeras y su olor no hablaban muy bien de ella.

- ¿Que tal Delia? – Sonrió forzosamente y entro en el apartamento. El lugar lleno de botellas vacías, jeringas tiradas, comida rápida empezada y no terminada, ropa sucia en el suelo, hacían que el lugar se viera de miedo, le daban un muy mal aspecto al apartamento.

- Bien preciosa, ¿Y tu? Ya casi ni eh sabido nada de ti, muy apenas me contestas los mensajes – La miro largamente con ojos penetrantes esperando su respuesta aunque sabía perfectamente a lo que veía.

- ¿Tienes? – Jugaba con sus dedos temerosamente, ni siquiera ella sabía como había dado a ese lugar, ya iban a ser dos semanas de estado puro y no lo consiguió.

"Púdrete Uub" Su mente saco el rencor hacia su amigo aunque ella se quería culpar a sí misma.

- ¿Para ti? Siempre – Sonrió satisfecha, esas pastillas alejaban a Pan de su realidad, del dolor que había afuera, de la crudeza de todo y ella era infinitamente feliz cuando veía una sonrisa, aunque fuera por droga, en su rostro. Quería de alguna manera protegerla y aislarla, el día que se conocieron se sorprendió en una gran manera, nunca pensó que una muchacha tan bien vestida y alegre fuera meterse en el mundo que ella estaba, ella con sus 31 años encima aparentaba muchos más, ¿a quien quería engañar cuando de ofendía por que no le creían que fuera su edad? Ella sabía perfectamente e lo que estaba metida, en el _gris_, gris en su estado más crudo llamado:

_Realidad._

- Oye, linda, tengo una novedad – Dijo desde la cocina preparando una bebida que siempre le ofrecía a Pan antes de darle por lo que verdaderamente había ido. – Mira – Sonrió fascinada con una jeringa en la mano, mientras le ponía un liquido que ella desconocía.

- ¿Qué es? – Su cara mostro una curiosidad innata.

- Ecstasy – Sonrió ampliamente – Me enseñaron un método para inyectarlo, se siente mil veces mejor – Una gran emoción se podía escuchar en sus palabras, su cara mostraba la gran sensación de satisfacción por encontrar un nuevo método de ser mas adicta.

Aún más.

- ¿Ya lo hiciste? – Ella también le emocionaba, pero debía mantenerse alejada, debía, pudo pasar dos semanas sin probar nada, ni un miligramo y pudo, debía resistir, tenía que ser fuerte, enfrentarse a su problema y vencerlo…

Sola.

- Claro, vamos nena, yo lo hice y te aleja de todo por al menos cuatro horas –

- Dame – _"Te aleja de todo" _malditas palabras clave que pudieron con ella, maldito alejamiento que tanto deseaba, maldito todo.

* * *

-Agh – Poso su mano sobre su cabellera llamativa color negro, fastidiado – Soy un estúpido – Se recriminaba solo, Su cabeza negaba para él mismo, ¿Cómo podría ver a su amiga ahora? ¿Por qué ahora? Él sabía perfectamente que hacia Pan siempre había sentido algo más, solo un poco más de amistad, pero ¿Ahora? ¿Tenía que salir a relucir precisamente en este tiempo? Ella tenía sus luchas en este momento, muy duras; Él también tenía muchas, no estaba para cosas así en ese momento, ella estaba enfocada en su propósito: Dejar la droga, él tenía algo más que hacer: Tratar de olvidar sus actos cometidos, que lo hacían sentir la peor persona del mundo.

Ahora todo el esfuerzo no valía nada.

Un gran y largo suspiro salió de él, fastidiado, le había echado a perder a Pan todo su esfuerzo.

* * *

- ¿Sí? ¿Mami? Me quiero quedar a dormir en la casa de Delia – Hablo su madre al otro lado de la línea – Sí mami, la chica nueva del salón – Era mentira; Delia ni siquiera había terminado la secundaria, aunque hace al menos 1 mes le dijo a su madre que era nueva – ¿Puedo? – Tardo un poco la respuesta – Gracias mamá, sí má no haremos nada que no debamos, adiós – Corto y le sonrió a la otra mujer que la acompañaba.

- ¿Ahora estoy contigo en la escuela? – Pregunto divertida por la mentira de Pan hacia su mamá.

- Sí, ahora ya puedo probar esta cosa – Sostuvo la jeringa en su mano y la observo con grandes ojos, una gran sonrisa en su cara, ansiando salir de la realidad, alejarse. Solamente deseaba sentirse ajena a todo. Solo sentirse que no era parte de un mundo en donde ella estaba más que pérdida, un mundo del que ella ya estaba saliendo, del que estuvo a punto de _salvarse, _pero no lo logro.

* * *

-Ah, esto es la maldita verdadera vida – Grito Pan, en sus palabras se podía escuchar la emoción implícita, la "verdadera vida", alejada de la realidad, sin dolor,

Sin gris.

- Todos deberían hacer esto – Comenzó a sonreír ampliamente y una risa divertida comenzó a salir de ella – Delia, ¿cuando pintaste tu techo? Jajá es de muchos colores y tiene elefantitos – suspiro de forma muy profunda – Me gustan tus elefantitos – Sonrió de nuevo con muchas mas risas exageradas – Yo tengo un calzoncito de elefantitos – Comenzó a tocarse el pantalón – Pensé que lo tenía puesto – Se paro del sofá y empezó a dar vueltas en el suelo, sintiendo la alfombra, su textura y la suavidad – Que bonita alfombra – Miro a Delia y la vio dormir plácidamente – Delia – Le susurro al oído – Delia – La llamo un poco mas alto sin llegar a un tono de voz normal – Delia, ¿Adivina que? Me bese con Uub, por eso vine – Soltó una risa extraña como si hubiera hecho un travesura – Ni siquiera extrañaba el Ecstasy – Volvió a reír pero esta vez con amargura, una risa mezclada con llanto – Me confundió mucho y tal vez él solo lo hizo por hacerlo, ¡Es un maldito! ¡Que mierda! –

Cayó en el suelo y se quedo mirando hacia el techo

- ¿Cuándo se fueron los elefantitos? –

* * *

La luz empezaba a molestarle, frunció su ceño y sus ojos se abrían perezosamente. Miro a su alrededor y observo la habitación sucia y desordenada; sin duda alguna estaba en casa de Delia.

- Te dije que era genial – Escucho la voz de Delia desde el marco de la puerta. Vio su cabello color rojo peinado y ella bien vestida, miro la taza con café que llevaba en sus manos y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza.

- ¿Por que estas vestida? – Pregunto la pelinegra curiosa por ver la vestimenta formal que llevaba puesta su amiga, no era de todos los días ver a Delia vestida formalmente, normalmente solo llevaba un short y una blusa de tirantes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Traes ganas de verme sin nada o que? – Pregunto sarcásticamente sin esperar respuesta que obviamente no llegaría por parte de la menor. Se acerco hacia ella y le extendió un tazón con sopa – Toma, ayuda para el dolor de cabeza –

- Gracias – Se quedaron en un silencio muerto. Solo se podía escuchar las gotas de agua que caían del grifo de la cocina.

- Así que… ¿Uub? – Pregunto a la chica, que mientras comía, abrió sus ojos como platos y un rubor comenzó a aparecer en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? No, no Delia, no – Trato de articular las palabras pero parecía que todo lenguaje que conocía había desaparecido.

- Ya no te excuses – Una risa divertida empezó a resonar en las paredes, gracias a la reacción de Pan – Solo fue un beso –

- Cierto – Hundió su vista negra en el tazón con sopa, y su mente comenzó a indagar en si misma _"Solo fue un beso" _Solo eso, sin significado, sin amor, sin nada más que al parecer era curiosidad. Si Delia tenia razón ¿Por qué Uub se había ido? ¿No se daba cuenta que por culpa de él ella volvió a consumir? ¿Por qué necesitaba de Uub para no consumir? Miles de preguntas podría hacerse y ni la mitad podría contestar. Ni ella misma sabía lo que sentía hacia Uub. Su única esperanza para poder volver a ver a su amigo de la misma manera, era que él apareciera y le expusiera los sentimientos de él. No esperaba que Uub la amara y se muriera de amor por ella, esperaba que él llegara y dijera que no malinterpretara las cosas. Un beso solamente. Un beso sin significado diferente. Solo por curiosidad. Solo para ver que podría pasar.

* * *

- Ay, Uub, que bien que llegaste me preocupaste –

- Disculpe, Milk, no fue mi intención preocuparla –

- Ya esta bien. ¿Y donde pasaste la noche? –

- ¿Qué? Ah, eso no importa, y ¿Dónde esta el señor Goku? –

- Bueno, es domingo así que debe estar pescando en el río que esta colina abajo –

- Bien. Iré a buscarlo, la veo Milk – Dijo esto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, después en su mente llego la imagen de la noche que acababa de vivir, durmió en un callejón, ni siquiera él sabía porque había decidido no llegar a casa de Goku, su cama fue un cartón que olía a orina y lo mismo uso de cobija, trato de relajarse durante a noche viendo las estrellas pero vio que no se podía observar ninguna, sintió en ese momento, en ese preciso instante que su vida estaba dando un cambio drástico, estaba acostumbrado a mirar la infinidad de hermosas estrellas que adornaban el cielo durante la noche, pero esa noche no vio ninguna, era el celo negro, solo con nubes _grises_, feas nubes grises que hacían que todo perdiera el sentido, que todo pareciera monótono y sin significado, el gris no lo impulsaba a seguir, no lo impulsaba a ver la vida con amor, todo el color y lo hermoso se esfumaba con la llegada del gris.

_Y justo eso le estaba pasando._

* * *

- ¡Hey! Uub, ¿Por qué apenas llegando a casa? – La gran sonrisa típica de Goku apareció en su cara en cuanto sintió a Uub acercándose hacia él. El joven empezó a sudar en frio, ¿ahora que le diría a su maestro? ¿Qué beso a su adorada y única nieta solo porque si? Ni él sabía que había hecho, solo se sintió atraído por el _color y significado _que le podía dar Pan a las cosas, solo eso, quiso sentirse un momento parte de ella y ser todo de color,

No ser asesino

No ser sin sentido

No ser un culpable

Ser _color puro._

- Eh, este, bueno, eso no importa la verdad, vine más que nada a solo ayudarle a pescar, creo que ah estado aquí hace ya tiempo ¿no? Supongo que es difícil. –

- Bien, já la verdad es que no, solo vengo aquí y me tardo un buen rato por que Milk siempre me esta gritando, prefiero estar aquí un rato solo, si estoy en casa después dice que no trabajo y que hace falta dinero, pero ¡Vamos! ¡Mr. Satán siempre nos da dinero! –

- Señor Goku, usted nunca cambiara verdad – Compartieron risas y luego quedo un silencio, fue largo pero placentero, su maestro había sido la figura a que seguir, como luchaba, como le hablaba de cuanto quería a su familia, cuanto amaba a sus dos hijos, el amor que se dio con el tiempo entre él y Milk y el gran cariño que le tenia a su nieta.

Solo por él.

Solo por él no la volvería a tocar.

Solo por el infinito respeto que le tenía, _jamás_ volvería a hacerle algo a Pan.

* * *

- ¿Quieres, por favor parar? – Bra se estaba hartando de su amiga, Kim era hermosa y tenia un gran sentido para la moda así que no entendía porque la había hecho ir a su casa para ayudarle con atuendos, sabía lo que planeaba, mas ella no quería ofrecer su ayuda, la peli azul pensaba que tal vez a su mejor amiga le gustaba Uub, no quería darle su ayuda a Kim, él ya tenía una dueña llamada Pan, Kim no podía o mas bien no debía, interferir en esa "relación"

- Vamos, Bra, yo lo quiero para mi, y necesito lo mejor para que pueda llamar su atención – Empezó a peinar su cabello con las manos, se miro en el espejo y observo a su amiga de cabello azul. Se quedo seria un momento y luego comenzó a hablar – Quiero que me enseñes a poder seducirlo – Soltó de la nada una oración que Bra no esperaba, haciendo que los grandes ojos azules frente a ella se abrieran muchísimo, pareciendo que en cualquier momento podrían salirse de su lugar.

- ¿Qué? – No se lo preguntaba tanto a ella, se lo preguntaba mas a sui misma, no estaba segura de si había escuchado bien, si algo distinguía a sus amigas era lo orgullosas y prepotentes que podían llegar a ser, algo como lo que había dicho Kim, jamás habría esperado escucharlo de sus labios.

- Que quiero que me enseñes a seducirlo – Repitió la castaña, Kim ni siquiera lo conocía bien, era mas por orgullo, si Pan se quedaba con Uub ahora Pan sería mucho mas codiciada que ella, necesitaba tener a Uub porque él era ahora el chico que todas querían en el campus, llamaba mucho la atención, era alto, era listo, era atlético, su cabello, sus músculos, todo en él era espectacular y Kim lo quería solo para ella, para ganar mas orgullo, para ganar un "puesto" mas alto, para ganarle a Bra.

- Si entendí, solo quería ver si había escuchado bien –

- Si escuchaste bien, ¿me ayudaras o no? –

* * *

- ¿No tienes tarea que hacer Uub? – Pregunto Milk desde la cocina a Uub que veía la televisión con Goku en el sofá.

- Si, pero es muy poca, la puedo hace mas tarde – Contesto sin interés, viendo aún la televisión, vio como la cara de Goku paso de estar en calma a una que parecía de pánico, entendió que se había equivocado al contestar así.

- ¡Nada de eso! ¡Tienes que cumplir tus obligaciones jovencito! ¡Tal vez no sea tan tarde para que dejes de ser un rebelde como Goku! – Los gritos de Milk que podía escuchar hasta lo más recóndito del bosque y Uub hubiera dado todo por haber estado metros atrás de la señora esposa de su maestro.

- Si ya voy, disculpe – Salió de la sala con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo como si fuera un niño regañado cuando el ay tenia 19 años, era casi un adulto y una mujer lo humillo. Entendió el temor de Goku hacia su mujer.

Goku y Milk observaron como Uub se fue a la habitación que antes había sido de Goten. Vieron como cerro la puerta en silencio y ellos entonces también quedaron en un silencio.

- ¿Para que quería hablar conmigo? ¿No podías esperas hasta la noche, cuando los dos estuviéramos en el cuarto? –

- ¿Cómo supiste que quería hablar contigo? –

- Ya te conozco bien, y se me hicieron muy fingidos esos gritos – Se sorprendió mucho al ver que su esposo era mas pura apariencia que lo que todos pensaban, era muy astuto y apenas lo sabia.

- Bien, lo que quiero saber es que si tu sabes donde paso la noche Uub –

- No lo se, cuando se lo pregunte me desvió el tema, creo que deberíamos darle su espacio, Milk –

- Goku, pero si paso algo, creo que debería decírnoslo –

- Tenle confianza, es un gran chico, jamás haría algo indebido –


End file.
